


stolen by his heart

by Jakedirkshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Chains, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Secrets, Sex, Slight johndave/brodad SLIGHT, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakedirkshipper/pseuds/Jakedirkshipper
Summary: bro/john. do i need to say more? yes? too bad :3 hehe gotta read it <3





	1. Chapter 1

ive always been one to attract unwanted attention wheather that be verbal abuse or physical. my father did his best to keep me away from that kind of thing by home schooling me but i soon yearned for more, my boosm heeded with the weight of an absesnce. an abcense of a friend. someone i could talk to and get along with, when i was outside i would see how friends would react to each other and my body would burn with envy. i wanted that. i wanted to be the one who had friends, even just one. someone i could rely on to talk to when i was upset, someone who i would know to keep a secret and just someone to be able to share my days with but because of my unusual appearence that never became so for me. soon i got into programming though i was very bad at it, whilst looking up programming videos online an ad popped up, one that would answer my prayres forever   
'looking for a friend? lonely? come join pesterchum! make friends for life, send silly photos! stay connected with pesterchum!'  
my eyes scanned around the room to make sure my dad wasnt in my room at the time and i clicked the link. it allowed me to set up an account and within minuets i was set up, taking a look at all the chum handles one just kept catching my eye. as my curser hovered over it i felt the tightness in my throat make it difficult to sound out the words   
"turntechgodhead..."  
i clicked on it and it set me up with a bar to type something in. my hands were shaking as the little message popped up on the screen   
'ectoBiologist is now pestering Turntechgodhead'  
i was frozen, this was a make or break situation, i could make a new friend or completely embarrass myself. my hands shook inches above the keyboard as i contemplaited on what to say but before i had a chance he messaged me first  
"hey... ectoBiologist? yeah"  
"you know this site is meant for people you know"  
"unless i know you? who are you"  
swallowing down the lump in my throat i finally began to type  
"hi my name is John Egbert. I live in Washington DC and im homeschooled... im just looking for a friend"  
"woa woa woa kid youre not supposed to give out that kind of information. none the less im dave"  
my heart throbbed as i tried to calm down, i didnt want to embarras myself, not when this was going so well  
"hi dave. im sorry im just really nervous. i have never had a friend before. ive been homeschooled most of my life and the school life i had i was severely bullied"  
"woa dude never? well i guess i can make an acception for your sad ass case'  
that made my lips curl into a small smile knowing that he had already accepted me. the days turned into years and soon dave and i contacted each other about everything, he and i were inseperable. he soon trusted me with his location and i soon managed to show him my face. he wasnt cold about it and was actually very warming and accepting about my physical features. this made me happy to know. and about a week after my birthday i was sprung with surprise with some good news  
"dave dave dave dave are you up? please be up!"  
"dave i have awesome news!!"  
"dave!!!!"  
"god eggbutt its like 3AM here what do you want? stop making my pesterchum go off"  
"im sorry i just have some great news! my dad got offered a job for bettercrockers industry!! guess where"  
"you woke me up at 3AM for this?"  
"daaaave im coming to texas!!"  
"holy shit man! you sure? dont you be fucking with me'  
"we move this week. we'll be taking a flight down and our stuff will come a few days later isnt this great?!"  
"yeah man! we'll be closer than ever before but one small problem"  
"and that is?"  
"will your father let us be friends?"  
i forgot how overprotective my dad is of me. ive been keeping dave a secret for years now and i was just so excited that i forgot dave and i have never met and my dad doesnt know about him  
"we can just pretend that we met eachother at a perk or something?"  
"oh dude that sounds great! cant wait till you get down here now if you dont mind im about to pass out so good night"  
"good night dave :B sleep well"  
turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist  
laying back in bed i let out a sigh of contentment, within the next week we were boarding the plane to our new life, my dad was being his usual worried self but i was optomistic about the future, finally i get to meet dave and finally i get to see my friend face to face. the moment our new house was unlocked i ran upstairs to claim my new room. one of the windows were open, a note on the ground. i walked over with a big smile on my face and picked up the note   
"welcome to the neighbourhood John. from your friendly neighbourhood Strider"   
did i give dave my new address? i must have... i hugged the note close and smiled. this was the beginning for a freindship so exciting. i quickly hid the note when my dad walked in  
"opened the window john?"  
"yeah it smelled pretty bad in here."  
"alright pick another room then"  
"no! i want this one though"  
i wanted the room dave chose for me, it was both slightly creepy and really sweet. my dad shrugged and i asked if i could go check out the neighbourhood. there was no way to contact dave because my computer was still arriving and i didnt have a phone so i just hoped to run into him. walking about in the park i started to give up. it was getting dark adn there was still no sign of dave. just as i was about to call it quits and go home i heard a gigantic crash coming from one of the appartments, i raced to it looking up into the window with smoke.   
"fire..."   
someone was in there i juat knew it, springing to action i ran up the stairs, fighting through  
the crowd of people to get in. finally reaching the room i pryed open the door to see no fire, just smoke. a large blonde sat up and coughed   
"wow that was loud"  
he chuckled. i sat there in fear not sure if he was okay or not. he looked over to me and frowned   
"havent you ever heard of knocking?"  
"i-im sorry i saw smoke and i thought someone was hurt..."  
"oh so youre a hero are you? listen there is no fire so i dont need help you can leave now"  
i frowned, not liking this guy, i noticed a figure beside him   
"is your friend okay? theyre not moving"  
"its not my friend its a robot. it exploded"  
"oh so that was the sound... cool"  
he froze and looked me up and down for the first time without the smoke clowding his vision  
"jake?... i-it cant be.... is that you?"  
"no... my name is john"  
"oh... i thought you were..."  
"jake?"  
"yes... im dirk. dirk strider"  
"ah!! are you related to dave strider?!"  
"yeah i am how did you know?"  
"dave has the same last name. ive been talking to him for years"  
"oh so youre john"  
"hes talked about me?"  
"non fucking stop. but i moved out a little while ago thank god. so why are you in texas mr.washington?"  
"im here to live forever my dad has a job here so i get to stay forever."  
"have you met dave yet?"  
"no but id really like to"  
dirk smiled and picked up the phone, calling dave over. the moment he pulled up with his eldest brother i ran downstairs. borderline tackling him down to the ground   
"dave!!! thank god youre here!!"  
"john bro its so good to see you bro"  
his eldest brother stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable, he licked his lips lightly and studied my body well. he smiked and took out his phone, typing something and walking inside with dirk, he gave me shudders  
"thanks for the note dave it was a warm welcome to the neighbourhood"  
"what note?"  
"haha 'what note?' youre funny dave"  
i visibly saw him not caring and changed the subject  
"now we can hang out and be the best of friends hey dave!"  
"yeah that sounds great!!!"   
dave hugged him tight and soon they had to sepperate   
"its getting dark how about you walk me home and we can introduce you to my dad?"  
"yeah id love to meet mr egbert"  
"cmon"  
i lead dave by his hand and knocked on the door introducting dave  
"dad this is my new friend dave!!"  
"oh... johns made a friend? thats great son. is he worthy of my son though?"  
"daaaaad!!!"  
dave was visibly blushing as he looked the male up and down, he licked his lips lightly and gulped. i tilted my head but let it slide  
"i think he is great how about he and his brother come over for dinner? that way you can get to know him"  
"and that way i can get to know you"  
"yeah! itll be something that we can do together!! come on dad he is so cool"   
"okay i guess he can stay but if i dont like him you are not to be his friend"  
"dad thats not fair!!"  
"you can come over at 6 tongiht with your guardian."  
he pulled me inside and closed the door. i was fuming. i walked into the room and slammed the door


	2. A bruise says a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets to stay over at johns place. Dave makes a move on James and John gets a surprise from an intrider ;)

Though I was initially excited for Dave to come over and have dinner with me and my father the seating arrangement was flawed. My father was seated next to Dave. Dave was diagonal from me and of all people. Bro was next to me. I sat awkwardly as his shades covered eyes stared down menicingly. I know he didn't trust me with Dave being my friend as much as my dad did't trust Dave. The dinner moved on awkwardly as i poked at my food, searching for something, anything to talk about. I looked over to dave and notices how red and flushed he was. Poor kid he was probably freaking out by how dad was glaring him down. Dave fidgeted in his seat before shooting up in his seat  
 "I need to ho to the bathroom!"  
He stood and walked awkwardly off. I felt sorry for the poor boy he must have been so scared. I sat there fiddling and trying not to get scared from bros heavy staring. I cleared my throat and smiled   
"So what do you guys do for fun?"  
He stared coldly down at me then sitting up right again   
"Strife and ironic shit"  
"Don't swear in my home"  
My dad glared him down and bro huffed. Dave was taking a while so i got up and knocked on the bathroom door, just wanting to get away from the table.  he was silent for a while before answering with a strained   
"I-I'm in here please wait"  
"It's me Dave, John. Are you okay? Did dad scare you or something?"  
"No, no its nothing i'll meet you out there"  
I sigh and walk back to the table soon being joined by dave with a red flushed face. Was he crying? Poor thing. I sigh and lean on my arm, upset that my dad could do this to one of my friends. Though while i was away seems like bro and dad foind something civil to talk about. They were laughing and talking and this made me more than happy to know that the adults were getting along. I let out a small content sigh and when we were finished i showed dave around my new home. When we got to my room i pulled the note from under my pillow and showed dave  
"See? This is the note iwas talking about i found it so sweet!"   
A disturbed look came over him as he shook his head  
"John i didnt write this"  
"Haha what do you mean? Yeah you did"  
His serious look scared me   
"Dave... this is scaring me now"  
"John... where was that note?"  
"On the ground by the window... dave please tell me youre joking"  
"John you're not safe here... youre in danger you should tell your dad"  
"He'll freak and we'll move!"   
"... i can convince dirk to make a robot to protect you?"  
"As long as it doesnt explode that'd be nice..."  
We share an awkward laugh and make our way down stairs. When we got to the bottom dad and bro were getting along great it was nice to see. It meant that dave and i had a chance to be friends. I approached my father and sat beside him, enjoying their conversation. Bro smiled down at me and spoke softly   
"James would like for dave to stay over tonight"   
My smile grew as i nodded extremely fast and bounced in place. I thanked my father and rushed dave upstairs. He smiled and ruffled my hair   
"Looks like i'll be protectin' ya tonight huh?"  
I nodded and smiled   
"I cant wait! Illl show you all my games one moment! Luckily i packed the games consol"  
He smiled and sat down at my bed, taking the note in his hands. I knew at that point that something was up  
"Whats wrong dave?"  
"This handwriting... i know it... from somewhere... its annoying that i cant pinpoint it..."  
I sat beside him and chuckled  
"Dont worry about that dave i have you here so im not worried. Lets just enjoy tonight and worry about it tomorrow. You and i can go down to dirks house tomorrow okay?"  
"You call that a house?"  
I chuckled and tackled him down, he pulled me into a hold the two of us giggling it was nice to have a real friend. We played till midnight before going to bed, dad had set up a bed on the ground for dave and as we laid into bed i couldnt help but fall asleep with a smile on my face

-daves POV-   
the moment i knew john was asleep i got up, making my way through the halls i peeked into james' bedroom. Empty? I continued down the hall to find a room with its light on. Peering in i noticed james Enjoying a cool private bath. I snook in and closed the door. Making suee to lock it behind myself. He had his eyes closed and his head gently resting against the back. I slithered out of my cloths and hovered over him, sitting on his lap. The moment he felt my weight he jolted and grabbed my hips tight  
"Ah oh my~ so rough~"  
"Dave?! What do you think you're--"   
With one swift movement i quickly shut him up by catching his lips with my own. He was so tense. He grabbed my arms and tried to pry me away  
"Whyyyy?..."  
I pouted. He looked so flustered. It was a cute side of him. A side only i wanted to know  
"M-maybe if you were about 10 years older and not my sons new friend"  
 He tried to get up. Not on my watch. I pushed him back down and bit his neck enough to bruise it. When he yelped out it made me chuckle   
"Now, now James if you don't want John to know hos father is being naughty in the bath with the only friend he has, you'll comply~ wont you baby?~"  
I had him hook line and sinker. Or so i thought. He picked me up and dropped me on the other side of the bath. He looked coldly down to me   
"Cool off then go back to bed."  
He dried off and left, going to his room without another word   
"What a man~"  
I sunk in the tub, hands running over where James had touched. It burned so good. After i had dried and re-dressed i obediently trotted back to bed and laid down though sleep was impossible at this point. I just chewed on my lip and thought about how strongly he gripped my arms. Before i knew it John was shuffling around in his bed. I don't know if he could see if i was awake or not through my shades but he didnt bother me. Gently walking past me and leaving the room. He went downstairs. It was still early and i hadnt heard james get up yet. Stretching i yawned and hummed quietly.  
-johns POV-  
I toddled downstairs and groggily poured myself a cup of tea. Dad wasnt up. I knew about now when dad doesnt get up early he stayed up all night over something. I stretched and sat at the table, eyes stuggling not to glode shut into blissful sleep. I was not a morning person at all. When i heard a trudging set of footsteps down the stairs i thought dave was up. Until i was robbed of my vision. Something soft was placed over my eyes. I felt a hand crawl down my chest and into my pants. I freaked instantly   
"D-dave? This isnt funny"   
I went to stop the hand from fondling me but a second hand grasped both mine without trying and i felt an unbelievable pleasure flood my body. I was being fondled by a sex god. I arched my back and groaned out huskily. I clawed at the table and fell against the broad chest. I began to pant heavily and rock my hips. A slight string of drool streak down my face which made my jaw slack open. I felt the intruders tongue invade my mouth i groaned and bit down on it. At this point all the energy had left my body. His groan was deep and rumbly. His hand squeezed my crotch and i let out a small squeak as i came. Before i knew it my eyes stung with light. I looked around but there was nothing. Was it a dream? My pants were still undone with the soggy mess of cum staining my boxers but besides that nothing... no it wasnt a dream. The bruses around my wrists proved this was indeed real. Did i just pass out? What was happening?!


End file.
